disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Slade
Amos Slade (or simply known as Amos) is the former main antagonist of Disney's 1981 animated feature film, The Fox and the Hound. Background Personality Amos is an old, crabby, grumpy and bad-tempered man, though we do see somewhat of a softer side in his interaction with his two hunting dogs, Chief and Copper. While not a completely bad guy, he just doesn't see his hunting career as a bad thing. But as he delevelops a grudge toward the Tod the fox, he becomes so obsessed with getting Tod that he is willing to break into a anti-hunting preserve. He later showed remorse after Tod saves him and Copper from a dangerous bear. Physical appearance Amos is a slender, elderly man with tan skin, gray hair and a mustache. He's almost always seen wearing his olive-green hat. Appearances ''The Fox and the Hound Amos is an adjoining neighbor to Widow Tweed and is known to be an avid hunter. At the beginning of the film, he has one hunting dog called Chief and has just obtained a hound puppy called Copper, who he intends to train as a hunting dog. At first, he often has to search for Copper, who runs off to play with Tod, who lives next door with Widow Tweed. Finally, Amos ties Copper up at his doghouse barrel to keep him from running away. When Tod arrives one day, to see what has happened to Copper, Amos is alerted to the young fox's presence by Chief. Amos assumes that the fox is after his chickens, and attempts to kill Tod. Tod is able to escape and jumps into Tweed’s car to hide. Tweed stops her car and confronts Amos, calling him a trigger-happy lunatic, then grabs his rifle, shooting his radiator. Amos accuses Tod that he was after his chickens, but Tweed claims that the fox would never hurt a thing, and warns him that his temper will get him into trouble someday. Amos turns red with rage and threatens Tweed that he will blast Tod if he is on his property again and that he won’t miss next time. Soon after, Amos takes both Copper and Chief on a long hunting trip for the winter. By springtime, Amos is able to collect a lot of skins and trophies with the help of a now fully grown Copper. The night of their return, Tod comes once again to see Copper, but Chief awakens, sees Tod and barks at him, causing Amos to step outside; seeing Tod, he tries to kill him once more, and sends both Copper and Chief after him. While Chief goes after Tod directly, Amos and Copper try to track him down. Copper gets Amos off Tod’s trail, allowing him to escape, only for him to run into Chief again, leading to a chase on a railroad bridge. Suddenly, a train comes, and while Tod is able to escape, Chief is knocked off the bridge, getting a broken leg, and almost killed. Amos blames Tod for Chief's near death, and storms over to Widow Tweed’s house in a mad attempt to kill Tod, but Tweed is able to block him out. Amos warns her that she can’t keep Tod locked up forever. The next morning, Amos sees Widow Tweed taking Tod for a drive as he is bringing some firewood into his house. Later that evening, he and Copper observe her returning home; he concludes that she left Tod at the game preserve, and concocts a plan to catch Tod involving the use of bear traps. Two days later, Amos and Copper sneak into the preserve, and he sets his traps by a small pond, concluding that Tod will be coming that way for a drink, and covers them with leaves, but Tod is able to avoid the traps with Copper and Amos in pursuit, and escapes back into his den. Amos then tries to smoke Tod and Vixey out, setting a fire at one end of the den, while he and Copper wait at the other end. However, Tod shocks the both of them by escaping through the flames with Vixey. Amos and Copper follow the foxes up a cliff. Amos catches up with Copper, and aims at the foxes, when suddenly, a huge bear looms up before him! Trembling, Amos fires his gun and the bullet grazes the bear's shoulder, causing him to roar in pain and anger him further. While trying to escape the bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps and his gun is caught on a twig, slightly out of his reach. Copper fearlessly lunges at the huge bear to protect his master, and battles him. While Copper tries to distract the bear, Amos tries to reach for his gun, to no avail. Copper is soon overwhelmed when the bear gives him a powerful swipe, and knocks the dog to the ground. Tod hears Copper's howl and is horrified at the sight of his childhood friend getting nearly killed. As the enormous bear prepares to kill Copper, Tod leaps onto his back and fights the giant grizzly bear up a cliff and eventually ending with both of them plummeting down a waterfall. As a battered, weary Tod weakly makes his way to shore, Amos tries to take advantage and kill Tod. But Copper stands in the way of the gun. Amos orders Copper to move out of the way, but the hound refuses to leave his friend. Amos realizes that without Tod, he and Copper would've been killed by the bear moments ago, and that shooting the fox is just not worth it considering what his obsession led to. Lowering his gun, Amos decides that he and Copper should go home. As Amos struts off, Copper follows, sharing one last smile with Tod as the two freinds go their separate ways. Back at home, Amos wails childishly while Widow doctors his injured leg. The Fox and the Hound 2 Amos Slade is a character here, without the darker side as portrayed in the first film. Widow Tweed throws a pie in his face and threatens to do so again later. Chief appears but has very few speaking parts and very little screen time. Chief and Amos enter a hunting dog contest, where Chief takes another ribbon (fourth place) for the second time in a row which he seems to think makes him the champion hunting dog in the county. Amos mostly only shows up in the beginning trying to train Copper, becoming increasingly irate with his failures as a hunting dog, yelling at him after a chain of comedic events while chasing Tod (which were his own fault), looking for Copper later when the pup has gone to join the Singin' Strays, and showing up later after being lead by Tod to the Singin' Strays' performance, where he reveals that Copper is not a stray at all and takes him home. After the Singin' Strays perform at the Grand Ole Opry thanks to Tod and Copper's help, Amos is enjoying some pie with Widow Tweed at her place until they are interrupted by a chase started by Tod, Copper, and Chief, which eventually leads to Widow Tweed attacking Amos countless times with a broom. Once Upon a Time Amos Slade doesn't appear on the show. However, he appears in the canonical novel ''Red's Untold Tale. In this version, he was specialized into the wolf hunt with his bloodhound Copper. He lived in the same village as Widow Lucas (who he had tried to seduce in their teenage past), her granddaughter Red and Peter. Amos was slain during a wolf attack. Trivia *He is named after a Christian rock band. *Amos' performance model was Art Stevens. *Amos was animated by John Pomeroy and Ron Husband. *Amos drives a 1923 Ford Model T. However, in the first movie, it is shown never to have a windshield but in the second one, it does. It was either a fix or a replacement. *In the second movie, when not wearing his usual brown fur coat and blue pants, Amos is seen wearing a white shirt and pink underwear instead of the usual white underwear-like jammies he always wore in the first movie when not wearing his usual fur coat and pants. *Amos Slade is one of only four main antagonists in the Disney Animated Canon to be redeemed, the other three being John Silver, Denahi, and Te Kā. *Amos' shotgun strongly resembles a Winchester Model 1911 automatic 12-gauge Shotgun. However, it's later shown to have a slide action like a pump action shotgun. So it's possible he also has a pump action shotgun as well. *Jack Albertson, the voice of Amos, was widely known for playing Grandpa Joe in ''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. ''This was his final film role before his death. Gallery caughtwithhispantsdown.jpg|Caught with his pants down thewholefamily.jpg|The Whole Family Fox-disneyscreencaps com-2039.jpg|Amos with Chief Amostweed.jpg|"You callin' me a liar, you bottle-headed female? I saw it happen!" Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2886.jpg Amos Slade.jpg|"If I ever catch that fox in my property again, I'll BLAST HIM! And next time, I won't miss!" Amos-Slade1.jpg|Amos Slade with Copper Amos Slade1.jpg Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7800.jpg Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg|Amos Slade trying to Kentucky-fry Tod and Vixey to trap them in their den Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound).jpg|"Copper, we trapped him now." Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Amos stares in terror as a huge grizzly bear looms up before him! Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8555.jpg|The bear lets out a deep growl and steps toward the alarmed hunter! Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8579.jpg|Amos' foot caught in one of his own traps Bear (The Fox and The Hound).jpg|"Copper!" Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8636.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg|Amos struggles to reach his gun, to no avail. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8952.jpg|Amos aims his gun at the weak Tod. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|"C'mon, Copper." fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|"Get outta the way!" Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg|Amos, considering Tod just saved his life, decides to spare him in return fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg|Amos lowers his gun. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9065.jpg|"Well, come on, boy. Let's go home." fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Amos wailing in pain as Widow mends his injured foot. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9347.jpg|"Take it easy! You're hurting my foot, woman!" Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-591.jpg Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-635.jpg Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-740.jpg amoshat.png fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-988.jpg 7544f861-f1e3-4f31-cfe3-1bf13104d350.png|Amos in the Main Street Electrical Parade The-fox-and-the-hound-book-the-fox-and-the-hound-39660317-500-361.png Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Farmers Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Neutral characters